


Burn me alive.

by xthesettingsunx



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fire, Forgiveness, M/M, Pyromania, Therapy, pyro!gerard, shy!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesettingsunx/pseuds/xthesettingsunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in high school is hard.<br/>Especially when you have an uncontrollable urge to burn everything you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work where I'm going to attempt to do multiple chapters, so.  
> Wish me luck.  
> 

Gerard was always the first person to know about new students.

 

 A lot of people thought it was because his mom was the principal, so of course he would know all about any new students arriving at the school, but in reality, his mom never shared those things. He always found out for himself, one way or another. Most times, he'd over hear his mom talking about the new kid, so he'd sneak into her home office and look through her papers.

 

 Sometimes, these papers came with pictures of the new students. 

 

 That was the first time he had ever seen Frank. It was just a flat piece of paper with a splash of color that formed a young looking boy, a sophomore from what he'd read in the documents, but it had Gerard eagerly awaiting the boys arrival in only a few days. The boy was rather pretty, but he could be prettier- fire would make him prettier. Gerard couldn't stop picturing burns and heat blisters forming on his soft looking pale skin, the burns moving up from his jaw and across his cheeks. Sort of like blossoming flowers, Gerard thought as he sat at the dinner table that night, the picture tucked safely inside his back pocket. He needed it. He couldn't forget his face, and he planned on finding Frank on Monday. He'd become friends with him.

 

 Gerard's mother looked up from her plate, chewing as she gazed curiously at Gerard. He wasn't too talkative tonight, which was weird. Gerard was usually spilling and over flowing with facts about his day and how it had been, but tonight he was awfully quiet. "Honey," She started calmly after swallowing her bite, "Are you feeling well?"

 

 Gerard jumped up in his chair a little, the fork he'd been twirling around in his noodles clanging onto his plate with a soft thunk sound as he looked at his mom, cheeks turning a soft pink. He had been so caught up in thinking about the new boy he hadn't even bothered to tell his mother about his day. That wasn't important, though. Frank was important. Frank and his unblemished, pale skin that needed the kiss of a flame. His cheeks that needed the scar of a burn, his lips that needed the kiss of fire. Gerard's fingers were tingling just thinking about it, but he forced himself to push such thoughts into the back of his mind as he sat up straight. He didn't want his mother getting suspicious.

 

  "Feeling fine, mom. Just tired." He lied smoothly, running a hand through his tangled hair and wincing as he tugged on a knot. He could feel the paper getting heavier in his back pocket, weighing him down. The proof that he was lying and was snooping around in his mothers office. Clearing his throat, Gerard moved to stand up,

 "I'm gonna go up to my room and crash." Gerard said softly, feeling bad. It wasn't even a big lie, but it was another lie piled on top of another. 

*

 

 Once he was downstairs in the safety of his own room, and certain his mom wouldn't barge in, he pulled the photo out from his back pocket, smoothing it out and gazing down at it with wide eyes. He just couldn't stop looking- and this was probably nothing compared to the real thing, he thought. The real Frank, the Frank that wasn't a colored square of paper probably had porcelain skin and even brighter eyes. He was going to do everything in his power to see Frank on Monday, and befriend him.

 

 But what good would that do? Gerard was well aware that people didn't exactly share his love for fire, that some people even  _hated_ fire. It had taken his therapist a while to get him to believe that. It wasn't like Gerard tried to be difficult, he just didn't understand how anybody could hate it. Fire was so pretty, and the colors..oh, the colors varied from blues to reds to oranges and it was just lovely. One thing he was willing to admit was that the burns themselves weren't all that pretty, but they were an honor to have. Something as beautiful as fire has marked you; why wouldn't you be grateful for that? And not only did it leave a scar after the wound has healed, you're even prettier. It makes you look so much nicer- well, that's what Gerard thought, anyways. Fire made everything better.

 

Under his bed, in a converse shoes box there is his little collection of lighters. Gerard has at least a good thirty, most of them out of fluid and not working. This is where he kept his cigarettes, something not even Mikey knew about. Gerard wasn't supposed to have these lighters, he wasn't supposed to have any, for that matter. But he always found a way to get them, and he always had one with him. He just liked seeing the little flame, it calmed him down. It was a bit mesmerizing. He had to be careful, though, because ever since..the incident, last year, he isn't even allowed to go by the fire place when they have it lit. (Which they never do use, the only person who bothered with it was Gerard.)

 

Once he had spent a few minutes simply just gazing at the flame he'd created when he flicked the lighter to life, he lit his cigarette and leaned back against his headboard, eyes fluttering shut. The image behind his eyes was Frank, only his face, though. That's all he had ever seen, anyhow. But it wasn't just Frank- it was Frank engulfed in flames, looking oddly peaceful. Gerard couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but he could see the blisters forming, the skin burning to ash. It made a shiver run down his spine. It was so realistic. Gerard made the decision to sketch out Frank being eaten by fire, the flames chewing off his skin and gnawing on his bones once he got a better look at him. It would be a present to Frank even, if Frank wasn't weirded out by it.

 

It probably should have occurred to Gerard that Frank could turn out to be some jock asshole, but he wasn't worried about that. Frank looked tiny, and he was only a sophomore. What he was worried abut, though, was how he would get Frank to be his friend. It was no secret that Gerard was not a very favored kid despite his mom being the principal, and word got around fast in his little high school. There was never much to do, or anybody who hadn't already heard all the stories, so when a new student came they were almost immediately warned to keep away from the freak who almost burned his own house down. That wasn't Gerard's fault, though. He hadn't meant too..and the Way family had learned to just avoid any mentions of the topic whatsoever. It upset GErard, and he sort of had the temper of a three year old sometimes. Especially when it came to fire.  His mom was just about done hearing Gerard drone one and  ** _on_  **about how pretty fire was at night time, or how they should do a bomb fire sometime, or how he just loved it. 

 

Gerard was certainly hard to handle once you got him going about the one thing he loved most.

 

Letting out a gust of smoke from his lungs, the smoke clung to his clothes, clung to his breath and he loved that. It made him feel closer to fire when he smoked, like he wasn't quiet breathing in fire but pretty damn close. Rolling over onto his side, he put his cigarette out on his nightstand, placing the picture of his Frank beside the lamp before shutting it off. Guess he really wasn't lying about crashing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard hesitantly reached out, wondering why Frank would rather introduce himself to Gerard than his mom first, and put his hand in Frank's. His skin was cold, and Gerard couldn't help but think of how fire would warm him right up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank seems kind of confident in this, but he isn't- there's a reason I made him seem that way, I guess. But you'll see more of him in the next chapter, and more of how he really acts.

Gerard did not feel well when he woke up.

 

He guessed it was because his nerves. He was, after all, very nervous to meet Frank. He didn't want to come off as weird, and he didn't want to move to fast, but he needed to get the idea that fire was very important across, and soon. If he couldn't get Frank to believe that, he had no idea how he would go about convincing him to let Gerard burn him. Which was something he had to do at one point; he just had too. Frank was too pretty to pass up. Gerard could feel his stomach fluttering at the mere thought of a flame brushing over the boys skin, and they hadn't even met yet.

Sighing to himself, Gerard swung his legs off of the bed and stood, trotting over to his dresser, where a mound of dirty clothes was staring to build up. Picking up the first shirt out of the pile, he sniffed it and shrugged. It didn't smell  _too_ bad. After slipping the shirt over his head- his Black Flag shirt, he learned after glancing down at himself- he tugged on a pair of ripped up black jeans, having to jump up a few times to actually get them on. As he was walking upstairs, backpack slung over his shoulder, Gerard realized how hard it would actually be to interact with Frank. Frank was a sophomore, Gerard a senior. He tried to think back to the schedule he saw on his mom's desk, wondering if they had lunch together. He couldn't remember. Oh well, he would just find out later.

Once he was upstairs, his brother, Mikey, was already shoving a cup of coffee in his direction, looking tired and annoyed. "Mom says you have five minutes, then we're leaving." He muttered, before sulking off into the living room to catch the ending of the morning cartoons that were always on when the boys got up.

Frowning, Gerard took a quick gulp of his coffee, not even cringing as the hot liquid scolded his throat on the way down. He was used to it by now. Adjusting his bag strap, he grabbed a slice of toast off the plate on the counter, taking a few bites before setting it down. Gerard didn't like the taste of it. It was too dry.

"Why are we leaving so early, Mikes?" Gerard asked, shuffling into the living room, hopping on one foot as he tried pulling his shoe on. He really needed a new pair, but he always liked salvaging his converse until they were falling apart. The older they were, the cooler they looked. That, and he liked the little doodles he'd put on this pair. 

Mikey huffed, stretching out his legs as he slumped down on the couch, shrugging one shoulder and glancing back at Gerard, looking quiet amused. "Mom wants to meet the new student before the day starts." He said, though he wouldn't look Gerard in the eye. Mikey knew Gerard always tried to become friends with new students, and he knew he always failed. He didn't want to hear his brothers excited chatter about how this time would be different, because in reality, it never was. Gerard was weird and people didn't like it. 

Gerard nodded carefully, parting his lips in excitement. How convenient this was; now he would have an easy excuse to talk to Frank. He would offer to show him around the school before classes started, and then they would make small talk. Gerard might even ask him to hang out if all goes well. He decided not to tell Mikey this, because Mikey was a downer, and would only tell him it was a bad idea. It wasn't a bad idea, though. Frank was going to be different. Gerard could feel it. There was no way someone as pretty, someone who needed to be  _burned_ so badly could avoid Gerard. Gerard was the one who would show him how nice fire was, how it helped, and then everything would fall into place. It would have to. This was meant to happen, Gerard told himself. Frank is here for a reason. For me.

He was snapped out of his thoughts once his mom shoved his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question as she swung the car keys around with her other hand. She looked tired, and her eyes were worried. Gerard hated when she gave him that look. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go."

 

*

 

Gerard couldn't stop staring.

 

Frank was, indeed, very pretty. The prettiest boy he had ever seen, actually. He was sort of surprised, though. Frank carried himself in a very care free manner, like nothing could or would hurt him. He was smiling brightly when he opened the door to his mother's office, and she hushed Gerard who was in the middle of a heated explanation on why she should buy him new paints. He had turned in his chair to see who was so important that he needed to be quiet, when his mouth went dry and his eyes went wide.

 

Frank had shut the door carefully behind him, his small frame making him look younger than Gerard knew he was. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Frank was a freshman, but he did know better. Frank had quiet the smile, a big sincere one with pearly whites that made Gerard want to cover his own mouth up for the rest of his life. Gerard didn't have a nice smile. His teeth were small his lips were always chapped. 

 

Gerard watched Frank carefully as he sat down, and it seemed Frank had just now noticed Gerard's presence in the room, but he must not have minded. That, or he was good at hiding it. He gave Gerard another wide smile and introduced himself right away, sticking his hand out for him to shake. 

"I'm Frank." He said, and Gerard was startled by his voice. It was..neither feminine or too deep. It was pretty just like the rest of him.

Gerard hesitantly reached out, wondering why Frank would rather introduce himself to Gerard than his mom first, and put his hand in Frank's. His skin was cold, and Gerard couldn't help but think of how fire would warm him right up. 

"Gerard." He said softly, cringing at the sound of his own voice. It wasn't as pretty as Frank's.

*

Gerard's mother had made him leave the office so she could discuss a few things with Frank, and he had trudged all the way to his locker with slumped shoulders. It looked as if he wouldn't be speaking with Frank, after all.

 

But that was okay.

 

Gerard could wait.

 

 


End file.
